


A Supernatural Police Department-Your Best  Absolute Partner!!

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: So I was randomly hit by inspiration to make this poll/survey/imagine thing. If you were a police officer in a fictional world, where Supernaturals and Humans co-existed, who would you pick to be your partner out of the members of B.A.P?





	A Supernatural Police Department-Your Best  Absolute Partner!!

**Author's Note:**

> I cross posted this on Asianfanfics.com under the same name. The actual survey and my color-coding system shows up better on that page. I am still figuring out how to use AO3, so I appreciate your patience.
> 
> Comments on who you'd pick are REALLY welcome!!!!

You live in a world where the Supernatural live with Potentials-that is a general word for humans with no powers, or powers that haven't shown up yet. They have already been integrated into normal society, and go about their lives just like anybody else...

However.....when there are good people, there are bad people to commit crimes. Police departments that only have Potentials as their workers can't handle the sudden influx of villainy have decided to create a hybrid Justice department, with both Potentials and Supernaturals, to combat the evil now.

You are a human/Potential detective, and you have recently been transferred into the Seoul Hybrid Department. The chief, a friendly older Demon, introduces you to the team in the office staff room, "Everybody, please welcome _______ to the team!!!"

As everybody cheers/claps/howls, you look around and smile, trying not to appear as nervous as you feel inside- when you happen to make eye contact with someone in the room. Without a doubt, you know this person will be your eventual partner. 

Who did you make eye contact with?

YONGGUK, THE STREET DETECTIVE- A shy, artistic guy, you come to realize that he is a werewolf, but not just any werewolf- the Bang bloodline is known for producing Alphas and Lunas(female Alphas). His older twin currently runs his pack while Yongguk, not wanting to conform to tradition, broke away and decided to become a beacon of justice. His animal form is a massive wolf with fur the color of midnight, and you can't help but be drawn to his personality, no matter what form he's in. 

At first, he comes off as cold, but then you catch him playing with kids at the local orphanage, and you immediately grow fond of him. He blushes as he thinks you will tease him, his hair up in crazy braids and ribbons while he sips imaginary tea- but you only smile and gently lower yourself to the blanket across from him,"Is there room for one more at this party?"

From that point on, you took pleasure in collecting all of little facts about him as you could. You found out about his tattoos(even when he shifted from animal to human form, he kept them), his favorite foods( he had a strange affection for ramen and snack foods) and his favorite movies(ironically, he laughed aloud at gruesome horror movies as you could only peek from behind the safety of your fingers).

Yongguk reminds you of rainy days, smoky candles, jazz music, and frozen cherries. As you get closer on the job he invites you on long walks and poet club meetings, and occasionally he lets you pet him when he transforms(He'd never say this outloud, but your ear-scratching and belly rubs are his personal favorite). You feel safe around him and knows that he is one the most loyal friends you'll ever have.

HIMCHAN,THE INTERROGATOR- Kim Himchan is a fiery man, and his personality grows on you almost immediately the first time you meet him. He was the first one to pass you a slice of cake and some champagne at your welcoming party, and you knew that you would be an awesome pair.

Himchan, as it turns out, is an Incubus-the male Succubi variety demon, who can charm anyone into doing favors for them, whether sexual or just basic everyday tasks. However, Himchan doesn't like using his power of persuasion unless he absolutely has to, and because he would NEVER hear the end of it from Mr. Moral and Ethics a.k.a. Bang Yongguk.

Instead, he uses a variety of other skills he has on disposal-his natural charisma, cooking skills, provlem solving skills, and his ability to escape a fight with less bruises than his opponents. 

He also has this special thing where he takes care of his crew,but he forgets to take care of himself, so you find yourself buying lunch and other things in sets of two, carrying one for him and setting it on his desk as you walked by, sending him subtle reminders to stay hydrated and rested.

Growing closer to him, you learn that the "Mother" of your department wasn't always confident in himself, especially his weight, so you try and let him know everyday how important he is to you and the others by going on random little adventures with him(sneaking off during lunch break, feeding ducks in the park, feeding the homeless) and in return, he protects you with his very life.

DAEHYUN, THE CRIME SCENE TECHNICIAN-  
The tan guy with big eyes, a dazzling smile, and a greeting for you everyday in a charming accent has a soft spot just for him in your heart.  The Busan man knows all too well what it's like to be an outsider, and he wants his team to be as happy as possible to get the job done. As loud as he is kind, you discover that Daehyun is a descendant from a long line of Dhampyr-Daywalkers,half breed vampires, creatures born from both a vampire and human parent.

This means that Daehyun has all of the vampiric qualities and strengths, but none of their weaknesses. He can go out in broad daylight and investigate dead bodies, blood and all sorts of gruesome things whenever he needs to- as long as he remembers to feed once a month on human blood.

He was nothing like the stereotypical Dhampyr, or vampire- he loved to sing up and down the hallways as he dropped off evidence at certain desks, he was constantly blowing up your group chat with restaurant and cafe recommendations for everyone to try, and he was normally the first person to recommend drinks after you closed a case.

The one night he forgot to feed, you were coming home from a party and on the walk back to your apartment he staggered and fell, his eyes flashing red and his fangs out. Right before your very eyes, he began to act feral, and while you knew in your heart that Daehyun would never ever hurt you intentionally, he would never forgive himself if he attacked someone else that didn't know him for who he was. 

Immediately,you stuck out your wrist in front of his mouth without hesitation, and from that point on he swore that the bond between you two would never be broken.

YOUNGJAE, THE FORENSIC ACCOUNTANT-  
 Yoo Youngjae had many nicknames from his coworkers- Fluffy,Angry Bird, Sleek Geek- But no one could deny that the guy was some sort of genius. a logical man by nature, it was Youngjae's job to track embezzlement and fraud through accounts, to figure out why a man whose wife just mysteriously disappeared, suddenly had a few billion dollars to spend.

You were attracted to his way of life, and you enjoy having long discussions with him about anything and everything. One night you are playing video games with him, when you beat him at one of his favorite games. In his surprise,  his eyes flash white and a surge of electricity powers through his apartment, cutting off the lights. 

In the dark, Youngjae bashfully explains that he is a sorcerer, and his magic is tied in with his emotions, "I was a little annoyed that you beat me, ______." You laugh, "Only a little?"

The lights come back on and reveals a blushing Youngjae, but he smiles as you are still giggling.  

Over time, he grows closer to you, leaning on you in times of need and getting very fond of you, so fond that when he sees you get hurt on one of your cases, he almosts burns his apartment building down by cooking up a 7 course meal for you, even though he's never cooked a day in his life. You know that his magic was involved, as your chicken soup laughs when you stick your spoon in it, and the cup holding your water ran away when you tried to grab, but you loved his effort anyways.

JONGUP, THE MEDIC- The shortest one on your squad, but not the weakest by far the very quiet man with warm eyes greeted you politely and made sure that you were settled into your office before doing an awkward dance backwards out the door, making you laugh at his shy charms.

You learn completely by accident, that he is an Earth Druid- a human who has direct blood ties to Mother Nature herself- when one fateful day he hands you a teddy bear for your birthday. Thinking that no one knew about it, you were so pleasantly surprised, that you threw your arms around his shoulders for a hug.

Just as surprised, the shy guy blushed a deep red and shut his eyes as your lips accidentally brushed his ear- then the earth underneath your feet shook and a young apple tree shot straight up from the ground, its fronds sweeping the roof of your office and dropping its produce on the concerned intern who ran into the room at the noise.

Laughing it off, Jongup replanted the tree outside as you two began to talk. From a young age Jongup realized what he could do, with laying a hand down into the earth's soil and communicating with the life therein, or even looking out the window to talk to birds flying by, he embraced himself completely.

You two would hang out, watch movies and evencgo dancing sometimes, and in the office he made weird references to things that nobody else would understand but you.

He was a bit hesitant in using his powers, and remained calm as much as possible because in his experience, powers were tied to strong emotion. However, on one particular day, his fondness showed for you when you were running down a petty thief who just snatched a purse from a grandmother crossing the street, "Hey!! Hey you!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Jongup was upstairs at home watering his cacti when he heard you shout from below, so he looked out his window to see you chase a laughing man.

The man with the purse was ahead of you by a good set of meters, and had just made it to his motorcycle, and he turned to grin at you in triumph-

-Only to yell out in surprise as thick rose vines with sharp thorns shot out from the ground and wrapped around both him and his bike, lifting him at least 15 feet in the air and waving him around before slamming him onto the pavement a couple of times.

Smiling, you look up to see Jongup waving at you, and as you gave him a  double thumbs up and a wink, one of the vines bloomed, lowered itself down to your face, and gently tucked a pink rose behind your ear......

JUNHONG, THE BRAVE INTERN- When you first saw him, you politely asked him if he had giraffe blood or giant blood running through his veins. The tall boy with squishy cheeks looked at you for all of 10 seconds before busting out in laughter, "Actually ________, I'm just a Potential. I am just really tall."

Blushing and apologizing for your rudeness, Junhong, or Zelo as everyone called him("Because our baby is destined for greatness one day," Himchan faked wiped a year from his eye as he reached up to ruffle Zelo's hair), forgave you easily, even as the laughter remained evident in his eyes, and you two hit it off right away.

He showed you around Seoul, and some of his hang out spots-the skating park, underground rap spots, fashion culture shows- and you grew fond of your baby giraffe.

He was super polite to everyone,even the people that were arrested and brought in for processing. Even though he wasn't sure which office he wanted to go into, he was cheerful all the same,"All I know is that I will do my best!!"

He comforted shaken witnesses, helped victims get to the appropriate help desks and centers, and he even ran out one night into a storm to drive a woman to a hotel after her house was broken into.

You made sure the lanky boy was hydrated, and never once turned him in for forgetting to take out his nose piercing on the job(a code Q-4b violation, but no body really cared.)

Zelo also had an affinity for decoration- when you two got comfortable with each other, he came over and helped you spruce up your place. A new painting there, flowers here, a sofa in the corner- he had the right eyes for it all. You didn't know what kind of powers he would manifest in the future, but it didn't matter- Choi Junhong was a great person just the same.


End file.
